Forget Me not
by AnonymousKitsune
Summary: What was his name...?" His memory was only a shadow; a figment of his imagination. "I can't remember his name!" Now, Naruto and Sasuke hate each other. But can the past change the future? Warnings: Shonen-ai SasuNaru


_Kitsune: Hey, all! This is just a little fanfic I wrote! I hope you like!_

_Sasuke: ...I do NOT like that dobe._

_Naruto: And I don't like Uchiha-bastard!_

_Kitsune: Ah, the sweet sound of denial! Well, on with the fic!_

**Chapter 1- Naruto! The blonde boy wonder!**

Naruto slammed his locker shut, the sound ringing throughout the hallways. He had just organized his locker quickly. His books were neatly stacked on the shelf and his backpack and thin, ragged coat were hanging on the hooks. The door to the black locker had only two things. One was his drawing of everyone at the tiny school celebrating Christmas, a happy saying reading "Merry Christmas!" and him sitting alone in the back corner. The other was a picture taken a couple of years back, with him and a boy with black hair. He couldn't remember who it was, though.

As he walked to class, he thought back to when he had met the boy. In a way, he found it oddly funny. He remembered what happened, but not who the mysterious boy was.

_Naruto was crying. He didn't want to look weak, but he just couldn't help it._

"_I'm not a monster!" he sobbed. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder did his sobs cease._

"_What makes you think you're a monster?" a boy's voice asked. Naruto sniffed._

"_E-everyone in town says so!" he said._

"_I don't think so. I think you're just an idiot."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Here, you can borrow my handkerchief," the boy said, sitting down next to Naruto and handing him a handkerchief._

"_Why are you so nice to me?" Naruto found himself asking._

"'_Cause I find you interesting."_

"_Oh...okay...My name's Naruto. What's yours?"_

"_My name is..."_

'I wonder who he is,' Naruto thought. His reminiscing was cut short, however, when the shrill ring of the bell rang throughout the hallway.

"Shit!" Running, Naruto rushed to the classroom.

Iruka was normally a very patient person. So patient, in fact, that he hadn't failed anyone yet in his class of blubbering idiots. But something hit this normally kindhearted person. Something named Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, panting.

"Naruto..." Iruka growled, looking up at the clock. "You are fifteen minutes late. Care to explain?"

"Uh...the blue leprechauns jumped out of a hole in the ground and tried to capture me and bring me to Hell?" the class laughed.

"Nice try."

"Um...I was just...delaying my presence!"

"(sigh) Well, try to be a little EARLIER next time. Take a seat next to Sasuke."

"Yessir!" Naruto rushed to the seat next to the scowling boy. He took out his notebook and started to absentmindedly doodle in it.

"As you know, you are here to take art. This course will take advantage of your talents as future artists. For this year, Hatake Kakashi will be assisting me..."

Naruto easily droned him out. He concentrated on his sketch. It looked more like a real life picture with the details looking as they were.

It was of a boy sitting under a sakura tree (not to be confused with the actual bitch... I mean, Sakura). There was a breeze blowing, making the pink petals of the tree blow throughout the air and his blonde hair to ruffle along with it. The boy had a smile on for the people playing, but it never reached his eyes. His blue eyes looked distant and sad. A nearby fox sat on a tree branch, its nine tails seeming to swish back and forth. The picture held a sort of lonely feeling to it.

Naruto colored it in. He made it look like the boy was fading out of the picture, like he wasn't wanted. 'Here's another picture for the locker,' he thought, grimly smiling.

"Naruto?" came a stern voice. Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked up. 'Caught,' he thought to himself.

He saw his paper snatched up from him.

"Hey, that's my paper...!" he growled. Iruka looked at the paper, then at Naruto. Then at the paper. Then at Naruto again. Paper. Naruto. This continued. Naruto was getting annoyed.

"Yes?" he asked in annoyance.

"You really drew this? Iruka finally asked.

"It would appear so," Naruto sarcastically said. "Why?"

"Do you mind if I show this to the class?"

"Uh...go ahead?" Naruto was officially confused now. It was just a crappy picture.

"See, class, how he shaded in the shadows? How the lines are clean and straight? Now, what can you tell me about this picture?"

"There's a fox with nine tails," One kid said.

"It's windy," another said.

"There's a boy in it!" one jokingly quipped.

"The boy looks like he's fading from view?" another asked.

"The boy's smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes," Sasuke finally said. Naruto looked at him. 'How can he tell?' was what he wanted to know.

"Exactly! It looks like he's fading from view, and wants nothing more than to be alone. While the other kids are playing, he's sitting there. It has an air of loneliness," Iruka said. He handed it back to Naruto. "This is incredible!"

"Thank you...?" Just then, the bell rang. Naruto sighed in relief. Just a few more minutes more, and someone would have figured out the meaning of his self portrait. That's what happened at the last schools he went to.

Someone suddenly stopped him.

"That picture...who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business, Sasuke-teme!" It was an unwritten rule. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto cannot get along with each other. It had been so ever since freshman year.

"Then I'll MAKE it my business, dobe!"

"I won't tell you! And stop calling me dobe!"

"No, I think it suits you."

Naruto growled at Sasuke. Before anything could happen, Sakura stood between them.

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone! He doesn't want to be bothered by a monster like you!" she said, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm in a deathlike grip. Naruto scoffed.

"Tch, like I WANT to talk to Uchiha-bastard," He growled.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that! Can't you see you're not wanted? Go away, you filthy scum!" Sakura yelled. Naruto growled and stalked off.

"Now that _he's_ gone, we can enjoy some peace and quiet, right, Sasuke-kun? Sasuke?"

"Shut up. I don't like how you treat him like dirt," Sasuke said, walking off. Sakura stared after him.

"Naruto...why do you make Sasuke-kun react so?" she whispered to herself.

_Kitsune: So, how was that? Good? Bad? .............................Ahem, let me say that again, good? Bad? .........GOOD? BAD? ......ARRGH! -GOOD!- -BAD!-_

_Naruto: (with kiss marks on his face and going down his neck) Oh...! Right! Um, read and review, please?_

_Kitsune: ... I'm not even going to ask..._


End file.
